


Your Heartbeat is My Lullaby

by pandacheeze



Series: That wishful universe where Cora-san's still alive and kickin' [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Law's heart fetish, M/M, Naughty Thoughts, Size Difference, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law's hobby is staying up at night to play with Cora-san's heart while the man's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heartbeat is My Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> One short fic as a New Year present for all you CoraLaw fans!

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

_Tha-thump._

 

Law can hear it...

Can feel it against his cheek.

That beautiful tempo of life, dancing beneath his lover's warm skin.

With his head on top of Cora-san's bare chest, Law's been eavesdropping on the other's heartbeat since the blond had fallen asleep some time ago. 

Although the rhythm right now is rather sluggish, Law still finds it mesmerizing. 

The tattooed male props himself on his elbows very quietly so as to not disturb his beloved. He whispers _Room_ and the transparent sphere blooms from his fingertips. After placing his spread palm above Cora-san's left pectoral, he utters _Mez_ and concentrates on making the removal as imperceptible as possible. The heart block pops up like toast from a toaster but without a sound and Law carefully plucks the square object from the sleeping male's chest with both hands before raising it to eye level. 

The size of the heart is impressive, about the size of Law's head. Actually, everything about Cora-san is grand. His arm is as thick as Law's leg and his bulky torso is more like a tree trunk. And those _hands_. Oh, don't even get Law started about those talented things. One large hand is enough to hold Law down and make him submit, body and soul.

During their rougher sessions, the younger male doesn't need to pretend to be dominated. Cora-san _literally_  overpowers him. Not that Law's complaining, though. He doesn't mind being manhandled every once in a while because it's abso-fucking-lutely thrilling to see that raw side of Cora-san. Just thinking of his rumbling, guttural growl gives Law goosebumps.

The Surgeon of Death gazes lovingly at the encased piece of flesh in his palms. He flips it side to side to admire every nook and cranny. The oblivious organ continues to pump away in an almost lackadaisical manner, doing its job in keeping its owner alive for nearly four decades and more to come.

Once he's done appreciating, Law plants a tender kiss on the clear case before dropping it into its rightful slot and dissolving the blue sphere. 

But then all his furtive movements seem to go to waste when the person beneath him suddenly wakes up with a confused sound in the back of his throat and touches the spot right above his heart.

"Cold," the blond mutters drowsily.

_Shoot. Forgot to control the block's temperature again._

Cora-san raises his head up a little to look at the younger male with furrowed eyebrows.

"Law? Were you playing with my heart again?"

The culprit merely lays his head on the blond's chest and nods, completely guiltless. 

"I already put it back. I just wanted to see it again," he confesses as he rubs the side of his face against the other's skin.

"You can ogle it in the morning. Go to sleep already," the taller male grouses before pulling the covers over them both and hugging Law's form.

Law closes his eyes and feels the up and down movements when his lover breathes. He listens to that big heart go _tha-thump... tha-thump..._ until he drifts into the welcoming arms of sweet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments brighten up my day!
> 
> I'm drafting another CoraLaw fic. Dunno when I'll finish it, though. It's gonna be longer and the rating's gonna be higher >:)  
> By the way, would anyone be interested in a Doflamingo/Monet or Doflamingo/Fem!Crocodile fic? Yeah, rare pairings, I know.


End file.
